Circle of Darkness (5e Druid Archetype)
Circle of Darkness The Circle of Darkness is for druids that have had their heart completely corrupted or darkened, either by demonic mind control, a deteriorating state of mind, or the desire to dominate the world, other Circle of Darkness Druids simply seek to actually be able to cast damaging spells, instead of needing to shapeshift into beasts. Dark Magic At 2nd level, the following spells are always prepared for you, and count as druid spells. They do not count towards the amount of spells you have prepared. Flesh of Darkness When you join the Circle of Darkness, you gain a +2 to your maximum hit points, and gain +1 hit points each time you level up in the druid class afterwards. Born of Shadows Additionally at 2nd level, you gain resistance to necrotic-type damage. When Wild Shaped, you keep this resistance. Additionally, you gain 60 feet of darkvision if you did not possess any already. Equivalent Exchange At 6th level, as a bonus action you can expend one usage of Wild Shape to regain a spell slot. The spell slot's level is equal to or less than 1/3 your Druid Level, to a maximum of a 5th level slot. You may only use this feature twice per long rest. Lesser Nyctomancy At 10th level, whenever you cast a spell or cantrip that deals necrotic damage, you may add your Wisdom modifier to one damage roll of it. Greater Nyctomancy At 14th level, you ignore necrotic resistance, and treat necrotic immunity as resistance, instead. New Spells The following spells, aside from Ereshkigal, are added to the wizard, sorcerer, and warlock spell lists. Make a melee spell attack against a creature you can reach. On a hit, the target takes 2d8 necrotic damage, and you restore hit points equal to half of the damage dealt. '''At Higher Levels. '''When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 2nd level or higher, the damage increases by 1d8 for each slot level above 1st. You summon an orb of darkness at a point within 30 feet of yourself. You may either choose to detonate it instantly, or have it go underground. If you send it underground you may expend your bonus action to move it up to 30 more feet and detonate it if you wish. When the orb detonates, creatures within 15 feet of it must make Dexterity saving throws, taking 3d8 necrotic damage on a failed save or half on a success. If the orb goes underground instead of exploding instantly, it deals an additional 1d8 damage. '''At Higher Levels. '''When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 3rd level or higher, the damage increases by 1d8 for each slot level above 2nd. Make a ranged spell attack on a creature in range. On a hit, the creature takes 5d8 necrotic damage. Additionally, if a creature's amount of hit dice is less than 6, you ignore their resistance to necrotic damage if they have any. '''At Higher Levels. '''When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 4th level or higher, you add an additional 1d8 necrotic damage for each level after 3rd, and increase the hit dice for ignoring by 2 for each level after 3rd. For 6 seconds, you channel ghostly might from your very soul, and at the start of your next turn, you unleash burning spectral flames at a creature within 60 feet of yourself. The creature must make a Wisdom saving throw, taking 4d6 necrotic and 4d6 fire damage on a failed save, or half on a success. Creatures within 5 feet of the creature must make Dexterity saving throws, taking 6d6 necrotic damage on a failed save or half on a success. '''At Higher Levels. '''When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 5th level or higher, the necrotic and fire damage increases by 1d6 for each slot level above 4th. For a second, darkness surrounds you, and then orbs of pure shadow crash into a creature of your choice. The target creature must make a Dexterity saving throw, taking 8d8 necrotic damage on a failed save, or half on a successful save. If the creature is a dragon, then the damage die increases from d8 to d10. '''At Higher Levels. '''When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 6th level or higher, the damage increases by 1d8 for each slot level above 5th.Category:Archetypes